Future Model Interview
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Staci at Cantina in Calabasas|location = The Cantina|rewards = +36 +72|previous = Models of Tomorrow|following = Future Model Shoot}} description Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Staci wants to conduct a short interview with you for your full page feature in Caprice Magazine. I offered to take care of the interview so you wouldn't even have to bother with it, but she insisted that she wants your answers in person. |Your Dialogue #1 = I'll do the interview. |Dialogue #2 = She'll meet you at Cantina. I'd come but I have a date with the bae :^D |Your Dialogue #2 = K |Dialogue #3 = The interview will be a great way to broaden your fan base. Make sure Staci mentions that people should follow your social media presence! ;^) Ttyl I'm off to pick up my dinner date at the airport try not to txt me too much ;^p |Your Dialogue #3 = Have fun! }} |-| Interview= |Dialogue #1 = Hello (Y/N). Great to see you again. How are you?|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey Staci! I'm great.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I'm glad we're getting a chance to talk! You've accomplished quite a bit since the last time we've spoken... Clearly, you're very busy and the value of your time is only going up! So, we'll jump right into the interview...|Your Dialogue #2 = Sounds good!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Firstly, congratulations on making it onto Caprice Magazine's "Top Ten Models of the Future" list! This interview will introduce you to the readers of Caprice, which happens to include some of the biggest fashion designers in the world... What motivates you to become a model?|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' The fashion, of course! '''2 Money and the lifestyle! 3''' I want to be famous!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1 I'm sure all the designers reading this feature will be pleased to see you have a genuine passion for fashion! 2''' '''3 What style would you say best fits your personality? Artistic and eccentric, chic and composed or casual and relaxed?|Your Dialogue #4 = a''' Artistic and eccentric. '''b Chic and composed. c''' Casual and relaxed.|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''a It's always great to express yourself, and fashion is one of the best ways to do it! b''' '''c Last question for this interview... For all the designers reading this interview, why do you think they should work with you?|Your Dialogue #5 = A''' I'm gorgeous! '''B I'm professional! C''' I'm passionate!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''1 2''' '''3 What is fashion without passion? Bland and boring! I hope you never lose your passion, (Y/N). Was there anything else you'd like people to know about in your feature?|Your Dialogue #6 = (Social media.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = I think it's awesome you keep in touch with fans so often. I'll definitely make sure people will be able to follow you online! Thanks for the interview, and best of luck with your future as a professional model, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #7 = Thanks!}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals